User talk:Jakraziel
Reported problem: Glitches While the content of the page may be poorly written, there is no protection on the page preventing you from editing it and improving it. --Uberfuzzy 01:33, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Problem Reports I just wanted to let you know, that there are no active admins on this wiki to handle problem reports. While I can help you fix problems, clean up spam and block vandals, I'm not familiar with the Jak and Daxter universe to make any sort of judgment call on what should/should not be on this wiki. If would like to adopt this wiki, and become its new admin, you can request it on this page on Wikia Central. You should get a reply within a day or so. --Uberfuzzy 15:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Adoption Congratulations on getting your adoption accepted. I know you'll do well taking care of this place. Don't forget to make a user page, letting the community know a little about your self. Also, don't forget you can now take care of on your own now. If you need help with anything, you can leave a message on my talk page, and I'll see what I can do. Another way to get wiki and admin help is to ask on the forums on Wikia Central here. And if your familiar with IRC, there is a general support channel for wikia on freenode called #wikia (if you dont have an IRC program, you can use the web based one at http://irc.wikia.com/), remember to let people know. --Uberfuzzy 12:20, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Active I've seen you're an active admin. maybe you could have a look at my request here: User talk:Shanegamer13 I haven't had a response yet. 19:27, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Baron Praxis Is there anything in particular you need done to the Baron Praxis page? If so I'm happy to help. -Proconix 19:43, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix Re: friends You simply stick a link to the Ratchet & Clank wiki on you wiki's main page, and add any relevant links to the Ratchet & Clank wiki in your articles, instead of linking to wikipedia. For example if Ratchet is mentioned somewhere and isn't a link you can make it link to our article on it, or if it links to wikipedia then you can change it to link to us. We'll be doing the same in reverse if you say yes. Just curious... Hey man I was just wondering who's the head-honcho on this wiki? -Proconix 16:43, 14 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix I think it is Jakraziel. -Pencoin Oh yeah I think you're right. Don't I feel stupid now! -Proconix 16:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix It's me and shanegamer13 but he's not here very much.Jakraziel 16:49, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Okeeday, I see. -Proconix 16:51, 14 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix Do you think... Hey Jakraziel? Do you think you could let me have admin priveleges for this wiki? I know I'm fairly new, and its not because I want the power or anything. I would like to handle Vandal Cleanup, be able to delete unneeded pages, and so on. It would make things quite a bit easier for the few of us still active here. I also wouldn't have to come to you asking for things to be done. So please consider it. Thanks! -Proconix 17:20, 14 October 2008 (UTC)Proconix About what I was doing... Do you not think it's all right for me to be typing down Jak and Daxter trilogy cutscenes? If so, why?! It's not a crime to type down cutscenes from a popular game trilogy. -Prince Damas Mar 14:15, 23 October 2008 (UTC) 23 October 2008 No but it isn't what the wiki is for either, you can contribute in other ways with your experiance of the games.Jakraziel 14:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) How? I can't get it displayed anywhere else... Prince Damas Mar 14:40, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Go on gamefaqs.com and submit it as a FAQ they will accept it. hello hi there! so i've found an admin. for this wikia. good thing! i have a question. i would like to change my user name to a new one. how can i do that? thanks! Mateo22 14:52, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Bad news I'm afraid you carn't as far as I know, but if you click the 'more' button at the top of the page and then 'my preferances' you can add a signiture. Contributer of the Month I am requesting to become user of the month because back in July I contributed more than enough, and nobody was even online back then. So I hope you accept this request and I will try to contribute a lot more as I did before. Thank you. Kcdude500 22:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Well if you keep it up like you have been you'll get it on the first of January. Getting More Help Hey I've got an idea to get more help. I have a youtube account (kcdude500) and there are a ton of Jak and daxter fans that are my friends on there so I'm going to make a video telling everyone to come help out, sound good?Kcdude500 01:33, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Sounds brilliant call the Jak community to our aid.Jakraziel 16:25, 10 December 2008 (UTC) If you need a narrator instead of crummy old captions, I'm the teen for the job. Eguls 21:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) RP Do you know of any Jak and Daxter RPs out on the web? On the harrypotter.wikia, there's a complet article listing known Harry Potter RPs, and I'm sure there must be some RPs out there built-around everyone's favorite Dark Eco Freak and Orange furball. Even if there aren't that many, I was also wondering if perhaps the users of Jakanddaxter.wikia.com could build one. Just a simple forum where J&D fans can interact with the world in Jak 3, but a little more expanded. The idea would attract perhaps some new help for the wikia, and would be fun for the existing members who take part in the construction. What do you say?--Eguls 01:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I use http://legacyshattered.proboards51.com--[[User:Jakraziel|Jakraziel]] 14:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) According to content that is not frowned upon (Content allowed by rules of the site), what would you rate said site? I want to ask permission, and don't want to be embarrassed when I do. Pretty much Normal Jak and Daxte teetering between appealing to young and old? Then there's the point that's a bad link.--Eguls 06:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ok I've fixed the link, It allows both mature and normal R.P.s and fics becuase it has seperate sections for them.Jakraziel 12:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Skin Someone keeps changing the skin the this wiki to a muck darker color. We can't have it so dark because our font color is black and it blends right into the skin. I keep on changing it back into beach style, but some user thinks it should be darker, we need to do something.K Dude 19:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) The only person other than us who can change it is Proconix, so ask him about it.--Jakraziel 12:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Eguls as User of the Month I suggest Eguls as the user o9f the month for December. He's a pretty good editor.K Dude 20:24, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I agree he's the best user at the moment, first of Jan we'll put his name up on the main page.Jakraziel 12:16, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Haven City Fixed Up Alright it's all fixed up with the good pictures.K Dude 23:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Santa Jak and Daxter Picture Do you think I should leave up the Santa Jak and Daxter pic I made for a couple of days? Nah it's past Cristmas find some good official pic to put up.Jakraziel 23:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC)